Boda en Las Vegas
by Teffi Masen
Summary: A pocas horas de casarse con su prometido de años, Isabella siente que su mundo esta por terminar pues es muy cobarde como para cancelar la boda, pero cierto cobrizo llega a su rescate de una forma bastante peculiar.
1. Chapter 1

Primero de septiembre, esa era la fecha que mi teléfono móvil marcaba, hoy me casaba a las 6 de la tarde, hoy unía mi vida al hijo del mejor amigo de mi Papi.

De una cosa estaba segura, no quería casarme con él.

\- ¿quieres otra igual dulzura?

Asentí sin ver al barman, el entendía y en cuestión de segundos tenía otro trago frente a mí.

-Gracias -tomé mi margarita y le di un fuerte trago, necesitaba embriagarme con urgencia-

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, hija única de Charlie y René Swan, tengo 28 años y toda mi vida he sido una niña de cuna de oro, mi papi es un abogado bastante reconocido en Seattle, tiene uno de los despachos más importantes y reconocidos de la ciudad.

 _"No importa que tan grave sea tu situación, Swan &Black te ayudará". _Menuda tontería el lema del despacho, ¿y si era un violador quien contrataba sus servicios también lo ayudarían?, eso le había preguntado a mi padre, el nunca respondió.

Mi madre se dedicó cien por ciento a ser la esposa perfecta, porque como madre delegó toda responsabilidad a mis muchas nanas y colegios de prestigio.

Llevaba la vida que cualquier jovencita quisiera, tenía todo al alcance de mis dedos, era bonita, inteligente -tenía un master en literatura inglesa con especialidad en escritura griega-, mi familia tenía una posición económica bastante favorable y mi prometido era todo un partidazo para la sociedad en la que nos rodeábamos, tenía todo lo necesario para ser feliz, pero si ese era el caso, ¿por qué me encontraba en un bar deseando que la tierra me tragara?

Sentí que alguien se sentó dos lugares alejado de mí, le pidió al barman un wiski doble seguido de la botella completa.

Estuvimos en silencio por un largo rato, había tomado otras 5 margaritas cuando una voz de terciopelo me hablo, me giré para ver a la persona junto a mí, topándome con el rostro más bello que podía haber visto en toda mi vida, su barbilla tan varonil, sus labios regordetes, sus pobladas cejas y sus enormes ojos esmeralda, y ni hablar de su cabello cobrizo, estaba tan despeinado como si alguien hubiera pasado sus dedos durante una larga sesión de sexo loco y desenfrenado.

-Edward Cullen -se presentó levantando su vaso-

-Bella Swan -correspondí levantando mi copa y dando un sorbo al mismo tiempo que él, él no se separó así que yo no lo hice y dejamos el vaso y la copa vacía, el barman me entrego otra sin necesidad de pedírsela-

\- ¿por qué esa cara tan larga?, -pregunto sirviéndose más wiski en su vaso- Estas en Las Vegas, no puedes estar triste aquí.

-Pues tu no estas mejor que yo -conteste tomando de mi bebida, era la veinticuatroava margarita y no creía que me detendría en algún momento cercano-

-punto para ti, ¿por qué esa cara larga?

-muy complicado, ni tus problemas pueden ser peores que los míos

\- ¿segura?

-completamente

Le mostré mi copa vacía al barman y rápidamente me entrego otra margarita, mientras bebía, la voz de terciopelo volvió a hablar

-Vine por negocios, cuándo estaba a punto de abordar al avión mi novia apareció diciendo que no podía dejarme marchar solo a la ciudad del pecado, así que se auto invito -tomo un trago de su wiski- tenía reuniones de negocios sólo durante dos días, los demás días quería pensar y reflexionar si seguir con mi relación o no

-y ella no te lo permitió

-No, hoy es mi tercer día aquí y me pidió salir a los casinos, le dije que no me apetecía y mejor la lleve a cenar, mientras cenamos me di cuenta de que no la quiero más en mi vida, si está a aquí y no deseaba salir del hotel con ella a divertirnos a algún casino debía de ser por algo -se tomó el resto del wiski de un trago- estaba a punto de terminar con ella cuando chilla y se lanza a besarme y de repente salen mi hermano que está casado con su hermana

-Mierda

-exacto, Tanya comienza a parlotear diciendo lo mucho que me ama y que le encantará ser mi esposa y que quiere ver el maravilloso anillo que le he conseguido.

\- ¿qué le dijiste? -rio sin poder evitarlo, su situación parece de película barata-

-Que estaba loca y no sabía de qué hablaba, le dije que no le iba a pedir matrimonio y que realmente quería terminar con ella -suspiro pasando su mano por sus cabellos- su hermana casi me golpea y mi hermano en lugar de apoyarme me dijo poco hombre y más mierda que ya no importan

-Lo siento, si te sirve de consuelo, hiciste lo correcto, lo detuviste antes de que las cosas se complicaran

Asiente y me sonríe de lado, levanta su mano y aparta un mechón de cabello de mi rostro para después acariciar mi mejilla, no sabía en qué momento me había acercado tanto a él, tal vez fue entre las tres margaritas que me tome mientras hablaba, ya me sentía algo mareada

\- ¿es peor que lo tuyo hermosa?

Miro sus esquicitos ojos esmeralda, son tan brillantes y fáciles de perder en ellos, su tierna sonrisa me infunde valor y ya que él me ha contado su triste historia es justo que yo haga lo mismo.

-Mañana es mi boda

\- ¿Qué?

-entendiste bien, mañana es mi boda y no quiero casarme con el

-Yo pensé que en las Vegas se casaban por impulso y no por planeación

-Pues a mí prometido le atraía todo eso de las capillas con Elvis casándote, así que pensó que sería divertido casarnos en una de esas capillas solo que en lugar de estar borrachos y no saber qué pasó al día siguiente, tendremos una recepción con invitados y todo

\- ¿y porque no te quieres casar con él?

-Porque ni si quiera lo amo -tome de su wiski ya que la margarita no me daría valor y necesitaba algo fuerte- fui su novia desde los 15, era más por comodidad, nuestros padres se conocían y agradaban así que nuestra relación fue muy aceptada, era lo que nuestros padres esperaban que hiciéramos, sé que el siente algo por mí, pero...No es para nada correspondido

\- ¿y porque no terminaste con el antes de llegar a este punto?

-porque cada vez que intentaba terminar con él, siempre encontraba la manera de que alguien se nos uniera y ya no podía estar sola con él, me pidió matrimonio en frente de mi familia en el aniversario de bodas de mis padres y ni siquiera conteste, el solo deslizó el anillo por mi dedo y todos comenzaron a felicitarnos

-de acuerdo, lo tuyo es peor -me quitó su vaso y sirvió más wiski para después ofrecérmelo de nuevo- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Ahogarme en alcohol

\- ¿no vas a cancelar la boda?

-No sé cómo, soy una completa cobarde, además mi madre sería capaz de arrastrarme hasta el altar y Jacob...

\- ¿El qué?

-Él no se merece que le haga eso

\- ¿Y tú te mereces vivir infeliz el resto de tu vida?, No es justo tampoco para ti, te mereces ser feliz, tener una vida feliz

-Pero...

-Piensa en el futuro, si tienen hijos, ellos se darán cuenta que no eres feliz en ese matrimonio, serán infelices porque sus padres no son felices

-No quiero que mis bebés inexistentes sean infelices -tome la botella y me la empine, pensando en mi futuro bebito triste-

-Entonces no te cases

Me quedé callada, Edward tenía razón, no podía ser infeliz toda mi vida, merecía felicidad, merecía estar con el hombre que yo quisiera, un hombre tan guapo como Edward, no conformarme con lo que mis padres consideraban correcto.

-Se cómo ayudarte

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, sus labios se encontraron con los míos, su beso no era lento ni suave, el entró a mi boca y dominó mi lengua, sabía lo que hacía y mierda que me gustaba lo que hacía.

-Si quieres casarte -dijo separándose solo un poco de mis labios, pero me beso de nuevo- detén -beso- el...

-Cállate y bésame bien maldita sea -demande siendo yo la que metía mi lengua a su boca, sentí su sonrisa, así como el agarre en mi cintura se intensificó.

Nunca antes me había sentido de este modo, por más que Jacob me besaba y quería sacarme las amígdalas, no lograba que le respondiera con la misma intensidad, ni siquiera me gustaba que me besara de esta forma y eso que llevábamos 8 años de relación.

Sentí su mano apretujar mi seno izquierdo mientras que su otra mano apretaba mi trasero haciendo que me pegará más a él. La última vez que me manosee en un bar fue a los 21 con Paul, estaba harta de que mi madre me dijera que no podía salir pues Jacob no estaba conmigo, admito que besarme y manosearme con él fue por pura venganza hacia mi madre y Jacob, pero cuando me pregunto si quería ir a un lugar más privado fue por mi propio deseo y necesidad, así como a la mañana siguiente no pude sentirme menos feliz al saber que yo no era la del problema, Paul me había dado tres orgasmos en una noche.

-Eres tan hermosa -dijo separándose de mis labios y comenzando a chupar mi cuello, su mano que estaba en mi seno descendió considerablemente hasta que al llegar a mis muslos se encontró con la tela de mi falda, fui yo la que moví mi cadera dándole a entender que podía seguir, sentí su sonrisa seguido de su mano traviesa llegando a mi húmedo centro

Muerdo mis labios intentado acallar mi gemido de placer, mis manos que se habían mantenido en su cuello jugando con su cabello, bajé mi mano derecha hasta el bulto de sus pantalones, no iba a sacar su pene en medio del bar así que comencé a toquetearlo sobre la tela mientras que el no dejaba de besar mi cuello ni manosearme, podía decir que el pervertido de dos sillas detrás de él se estaba masturbando al ver nuestro espectáculo

-Cásate conmigo -dijo bajando sus labios al valle de mis senos-

-Si -conteste sin dudar al mismo tiempo que echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás y le ofrecía mis pechos.

-perfecto, porque te voy a joder toda la noche

Se separó de mi escote y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, pago muestras bebidas, ni siquiera pude protestar porque pagará lo que yo tomé ya que me tenía firmemente pegada a él, con su mano en mi trasero al mismo tiempo que presionaba mi intimidad con su erección, una vez firmo el recibo que el barman le dio, me abrazo de la cintura y salíamos del bar.

Salimos a la ciudad completamente iluminada, ahora podía disfrutar de su esplendor por completo, podía entender porque era la ciudad del pecado.

\- ¿Que tan ebria estás? -pregunto al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar-

-Lo suficiente para casarme contigo, pero no lo suficiente como para arrepentirme mañana

-Eso es bueno...Vamos a rentar una limosina, debemos de llegar a nuestra boda con estilo.

Reí y besé sus labios para que supiera que estaba de acuerdo con él, además podías tener mucha privacidad en la parte trasera.

Conseguimos la limosina, era relativamente grande, teníamos champaña y más bebidas, así como frituras y un amplio repertorio de música, Edward ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirar a su alrededor, sólo me recostó en el sofá y comenzó a besarme y frotarse contra mí.

Dimos varias vueltas, estaba segura que habíamos estado más de media hora manoseándonos sin llegar a tercera base, no había podido bajarle los pantalones y él tampoco había movido mi tanga y tocado mi humedad sin barrera.

La limosina se detuvo y Edward me sonrió al mismo tiempo que se separaba de mí y se abría la puerta, el chófer nos había llevado a una capilla enorme, tenía un aspecto gótico lo cual la hacía maravillosa, ¿por qué mi madre nunca me enseñó está capilla en su lista de posibles capillas?, entendí la razón cuando un pálido Drácula nos casó con unas cuantas palabras, compartimos las alianzas sencillas que Drácula nos dio y después de dos fotos, y un "chúpense la sangre hasta el final de los tiempos" salimos de la capilla como recién casados

-llévame a tu hotel

-Primero a conseguirte un anillo decente -beso mis labios y nos subió a la limosina.

Mientras la limosina avanzaba por las transitadas calles de Las Vegas, Edward por fin movió la tanga y comenzó a acariciar mi hinchado clítoris.

\- ¿Enserio esperaste hasta que nos casáramos?

-cállate y disfruta

Me saco las bragas y hundió su rostro en mi sexo, abrió más mis piernas al mismo tiempo que su lengua entraba y salía de mí, la folladita que me estaba dando era mil veces mejor de la que alguna vez Mike o Sam me dieron, Jacob no hacía esto porque yo encontraba degradante ponerme de rodillas y darle una mamada, ya saben, si yo no lo hacia él no tenía por qué hacerlo.

-Edwaaaard...-gemí levantando mis caderas para que se acerca más, su lengua pasando por toda mi vagina, mordiendo mi clítoris y labios, entrando y saliendo de mi a su antojo y su respiración caliente era todo lo que necesitaba para alcanzar mi orgasmo.

Mientras mis fluidos emanaban, Edward no dejo de lamberme, una vez que mi respiración se regulo y él hubo lambido todos mis fluidos subió hasta mi boca, abrace su cuello mientras respondía el beso, sentí como se desabrochaba la hebilla y el pantalón, así como sentí la dura cabeza de hongo pegando con mi muslo interno, terminó el beso y me sonrió al mismo tiempo que guiaba su pene a mi entrada pero antes de que pudiera siquiera entrar un poco, el chófer tocó el vidrio de la puerta y anuncio que nos encontrábamos en frente de la joyería

-No te salvas cuando regresemos

-Promesas, promesas...

Se metió la erección a los pantalones y yo me acomode la falda, Edward no me dejó ponerme las bragas.

Bajamos de la limosina y vi el lujoso establecimiento en donde quería conseguirme el anillo, que extraña coincidencia que fuera en el mismo lugar en donde mi madre y mi suegra o mejor dicho exsuegra habían pedido las alianzas exclusivas que ellas habían querido, yo ni siquiera sabía cómo eran, solo que habían costado una fortuna.

-No sabía que había un Tiffany's aquí

-Tiffany está donde sea...-Se encogió de hombros-

Entramos al establecimiento y Edward fue quien habló

-Quiero un anillo de compromiso y alianzas

-Pero ya estamos casados bebé -dije besando su barbilla-

-un enorme diamante rosa -dijo ignorándome, pero no iba a permitírselo.

-nada de rosa, no me gusta el rosa

-Como gustes bebe -beso mis labios y miro a la dependienta- quiero muchos diamantes, no me importa el precio, quiero algo fino, elegante y hermoso como mi esposa

La dependienta lo pensó por unos segundos y después sonrió

-tengo lo que busca...pueden buscar las alianzas mientras esperan

Desapareció por una cortina azul, comenzamos a ver las alianzas y nos decidimos por unas de oro blanco paladeado, tenían un pequeño medio corazón dibujado que al unirlos formaban uno completo

\- ¿No te parece demasiado cursi bebé? -pregunte abrazando su cuello-

-A ti te gustan dulzura y con eso me basta

La dependienta regreso con una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, abrió la caja dejando ver un fino diamante, era tan esquicito, con sus pequeños diamantes formando un óvalo, su aura anticuada lo hacía perfecto para mi

-es perfecto bebé -dije besando sus labios-

-Nos llevamos ese y las alianzas con el corazón

La dependienta sonrió y nos entregó las alianzas, Edward le dio su tarjeta, pero yo le entregué la mía

-Bella...

-Edward...

-Eres mi esposa...

-No me interesa, tú pagas el de compromiso, yo las alianzas

La dependienta tomo ambas tarjetas y desapareció, Edward tomo mi mano y puso ambos anillos en mi dedo anular, yo hice lo mismo con su alianza.

La dependienta regreso y nos entregó ambas tarjetas, así como el recibo y las cajitas de ambos anillos.

Salimos de la tienda y una vez arriba de la limosina Edward me sentó a horcajadas sobre de él, comenzamos a besarnos y por la posición en la que estaba y ya que no tenía bragas era muy fácil que mis jugos calentaran la carpa que Edward tenía.

Estaba por sacar su pene cuando me detuvo

-Lo prometiste

Le recrimine al mismo tiempo que me separaba de él y me cruzaba de brazos.

-necesitamos lugar y no quiero tener que detenerme una vez esté dentro de ti. -me sonrió y conteste su sonrisa-

Llegamos al hotel, justamente el hotel en donde mi familia se estaba quedando, eran las 3 de la mañana, mis padres estarían dormidos, las chicas aún en algún club, Jacob y sus amigos con algunas desnudistas

-yo pago -dije entregando mi tarjeta-

-Yo lo haré bebé

-Cállate o no te dejare follarme bebe -dije riendo y estirando mi tarjeta a la recepcionista- a nombre de Isabella Cullen

-Esta utilice para pagar todos los servicios que pidamos -dijo Edward entregando su tarjeta-

Varios minutos después de que la recepcionista nos registró y pidiera dos botellas de champaña, subíamos por el elevador, no subimos solos pero las otras parejas estaban igual de calientes que nosotros así que no les importo que tuviera mis piernas alrededor de la cadera de Edward.

La pareja bajo primero que nosotros, aunque un piso más arriba unos ancianos subieron y Edward tuvo que bajarme por la mirada de desaprobación que nos dieron.

Al llegar a nuestro piso salimos corriendo del elevador y corrimos a nuestra habitación, Edward paso la tarjeta y se abrió la puerta, ni siquiera le eche un vistazo, necesitaba a Edward con urgencia y a como me quito la blusa y falda a punto de romperla, el también necesitaba follarme.

Terminamos de desnudarnos y Edward me aventó a la cama, el trepó encima mío y demandó mis labios

\- ¿Estas húmeda, cariño? No creo ser capaz de ser suave

-suave es para tontos nene

Edward sonrió y se enterró en mi húmeda cavidad, solté un grito ensordecedor que hizo crecer una sonrisa engreída en el rostro de Edward.

No se detuvo en ningún momento, entraba y salía de mi como si estuviera poseído, sus estocadas eran duras y sin piedad, él había prometida que nada de suavidad y lo estaba cumpliendo a la perfección, su pene tocaba a la perfección mi punto G, ese que solo Mike había tocado muy pocas veces, en este momento estaba en fiesta por el tremendo placer que estaba recibiendo, era la mejor follada de mi vida, mi primera noche con mi esposo estaba siendo fantástica y eso que apenas comenzábamos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BELV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Escuchaba lejanos toques en la puerta además de gritos, aunque no entendía muy bien lo que decían.

Edward me acerco más a su cuerpo haciéndome sentir su erección mañanera, él al igual que yo estaba medio despierto ya que me tomo de las nalgas, sonreí adormilada y me acurruqué contra su caliente pecho.

Mis músculos dolían deliciosamente, pero el dolor que más me gustaba era el de las mejillas en mi rostro, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido una sonrisa tan grande en mi rostro, Edward simplemente hacia que mi sonrisa fuera permanente, durante la madrugada después de las 4 veces que me tomo de las formas que a él se le ocurrían, se acostaba a mi lado y acariciaba mi espalda, así como me hacía preguntas banales, era tan fácil estar junto a él, era como respirar.

Estaba por quedarme dormida una vez más cuando escuché un portazo y los gritos de mi madre, me levanté sobresaltada cubriendo mi desnudes con las sábanas que estaban a nuestros pies, de paso cubrí la erección de Edward.

Edward también se sentó y me atrajo hacia su pecho, enrollando su brazo en mi cintura bajo la sábana.

Mi madre estaba furiosa, mi padre aún seguía en shock al igual que mis ex-suegros y Jacob, Jacob no podía dejar de ver mi desnudes cubierta por la fina sabana la cual dejaba ver la sombra de mis pezones, pero a la otra pareja y a la rubia oxigenada no las conocía, pero a como Edward me apretaba contra él tenía una idea de quiénes eran.

-sal de esa maldita cama ahora mismo Isabella -demando mi padre-

Edward me ayudó a levantarme dejándome delante de él ya que yo tenía la sábana envuelta en mi cuerpo.

La rubia iba a decir algo, pero fue la fuerte voz de Billy la que hablo, haciendo que la rubia cerrará la boca y retrocediera un paso

-explícate de una puta vez Isabella -no podía recordar si alguna vez en mi vida había escuchado a Billy decir una mala palabra frente mío, ni mucho menos dirigida a mí, aunque al verme desnuda en la cama de un hombre que no era su hijo, era bastante obvio que no me iba a tratar con amabilidad

-Habla maldita sea

-Bueno yo...-sentí los dedos de Edward clavarse en mi cadera- no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación de mi vida

Billy pareció bastante sorprendido, yo me encontraba sorprendida con la seguridad con la que hable, normalmente hubiera bajado la mirada y hablado como periquito lo que quería el escuchar.

\- ¿qué rayos te pasa Isabella? -pregunto mi madre visiblemente enojada- sepárate de ese hombre ahora mismo y busca tu ropa, estas comprometida por todos los cielos

-ya estoy casada con Edward -chille haciendo que mi madre cesara con su parloteo y los demás presentes abrieran los ojos como platos, sentí la presión de las manos de Edward en mis caderas, tal vez no debí de decir eso a la ligera, pero me estaban sacando de quicio y por primera vez me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar a mi familia- no tengo porqué ir a ningún lado con ustedes

-Deja las babosadas Isabella -demando mi ex-suegra con una pisca de rabia en su mirada, pero también con cierto nerviosismo- se está haciendo tarde, no alcanzaremos la reservación que teníamos en la capilla que habíamos escogido, pero encontraremos otra capilla en donde te cases con mi hijo...Todos seguirá de acuerdo a cómo está planeado

-No me voy a casar con Jacob porque ya estoy casada, -levante mi mano con mucha confianza, era sorprendente que aún quisieran seguir con la boda después de cómo y con quién me encontraba en este momento-

Mire como Charlie empuñaba las manos y dio un paso amenazante hacia mí, Edward también lo noto y me puso detrás de él antes de que Charlie tuviera tiempo de detener el golpe que iba directo para mi

-¡papá! -chille sentándome en la cama en donde Edward había caído por el golpe- ¿estás bien bebé?

\- ¿Es enserio Bella? -por fin hablo Jacob, se había mantenido tan callado que había olvidado su presencia- ¿le llamas bebé a este estúpido?, tu decías que era una completa bobería los apodos entre las parejas

Edward estaba bien, aunque tendría un moretón en cuestión de horas, me levanto y miro a Jacob, sabía que le dolería, pero ya no podía más, necesitaba terminar esto de raíz, sosteniendo con más firmeza la sábana contra mi cuerpo lo enfrente

-me parecía una estupidez decírtelo a ti, ¿no lo entiendes?, La única razón por la que estaba contigo era por lastima, acepte ser tu novia porque a nadie más le agradabas, todos estos años me has hartado, te he puesto el cuerno con cuánto he podido, incluso la noche en que me pediste matrimonio me acosté con tu primo Demetri -sentí las manos de Edward rodeando mi cintura- nunca te amé Jacob, te quería como amigo pero nunca como algo más y en todos estos años que he estado contigo no siento más que repulsión, cada vez que me tocabas cerraba los ojos y contaba los segundo hasta que terminarás y me dejaras en paz

-eres una ramera! -me grito antes de salir de la habitación, su madre lo siguió-

-no eres la hija que crie -hablo mi madre con lágrimas de cocodrilo resbalando por sus mejillas- te desconozco por completo

-No lo soy mamá, y me alegro no serlo nunca mas

René salió de la habitación seguida de Billy quien me miro con asco una última vez, mi padre me miraba con decepción

-tienes hasta fin de mes para sacar tus cosas de mi casa -dicho esto salió por la puerta de la habitación, sabía que ellos se irían a un crucero después de mi supuesta boda, era obvio que no lo iban a cancelar por esto.

Mi familia se había marchado y ahora quedaba la de Edward, genial, me había declarado una puta frente a su hermano y cuñada.

 _Que gran presentación Isabella_

-tranquila bebe -me susurro Edward ayudándome a sentar en la cama-

-Edward...-Escuche la chillona y furiosa voz llamándolo- explícame qué es todo esto ahora mismo

-No te debo ni una jodida explicación, a ninguno de ustedes -su voz era firme, pero seguía desnudo así que era un poco cómico- sino recuerdas, termine lo nuestro el día de ayer así que les pido que se vayan de mi habitación

\- ¿cambias a mi hermana por esta puta? -cuestiono la rubia junto al hombre- eres un cretino

-Mi vida, no tuya -se encogió de hombros y se rio burlón- y la única puta que conozco eres tú, ¿o acaso no trabajabas de prostituta en el club de strippers?

Ambas rubias chillaron y salieron de la habitación, el hombre estaba rojo de furia, pero fue Edward quien habló

-Sabes que me importa un carajo el pasado de Rosalía, pero si insulta a mi mujer no la voy a respetar, es mi vida y decido con quién compartirla y créeme que nunca lo haría con Tanya

El hombre camino hacia la salida, pero antes de salir por completo se giró y miro con diversión a Edward.

-Ya quiero ver cómo le explicas esto a Esme y a Vanessa -dicho eso salió de la habitación azotando la puerta-

Edward se dejó caer a la cama junto a mí y se cubrió el rostro con las manos

-gracias y de nada -le dije besando su cabello y poniéndome de pie caminé hacia el baño-

El baño era bastante sencillo, sólo estaba el escusado, el lavamanos y la bañera, solté las sábanas y abrí el agua de la bañera, tomé el shampoo y el jabón que estaban en la repisa junto al lavamanos y me metí a la bañera, no tenía resaca lo cual me hacía creer que aún seguía un poco ebria, eso tenía bastante sentido ya que no encontraba otra explicación para mi arranque de verdades de hace un momento.

Tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del agua cayendo sobre mi cuerpo.

Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que me sentía tan libre y relajada, tal vez había exagerado al decirle sobre Demetri, pero quería dejarle en claro lo poco que me interesaba el matrimonio con él, tendría que sentirme culpable pero ya lo había estado por muchísimo tiempo, ya no quería complacer a alguien más, no quería poner la felicidad de los demás sobre la mía.

Unas fuertes manos se posaron en mi cintura, abrí mis ojos para ver a Edward delante mío, mojándose con la poca agua que alcanzaba a caerle

-de nada y gracias

Tarde unos segundos en saber a qué se refería, cuando lo comprendí le sonreí y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que me ponía de puntillas y besaba sus labios

-Es tan fácil estar contigo -Suspire recargando mi cabeza en su pecho-

-Lo mismo digo bebé, lo mismo digo

Mientras la tibia agua mojaba nuestros cuerpos desnudos, mi yo interior por fin estaba feliz conmigo y mis decisiones, tal vez el casarme con un desconocido había sido la mayor tontería de mi vida, pero también sabía que por fin podía ser libre y completamente feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

Seis meses, seis jodidos meses han pasado desde que me casé con Edward Cullen.

Seis meses en los que me vi dejando las nubes grises de Seattle y mudándome a la soleada California.

Seis meses desde que mi prima Lauren se quedó con el que sería mi vestido de boda "es de Carolina Herrera, no se puede quedar sin usar", fue la pobre escusa que me dio cuando la atrape huyendo del hotel con mi vestido.

Seis meses desde que no he vuelto a ver a mis padres, a Jacob, ni a ninguno otro que pudiera recordar mi NO boda en las Vegas, o al menos no con Jacob.

Después de nuestra íntima ducha en el hotel aquel primero de septiembre, Edward me dio la opción de divorciarnos, a fin de cuentas, solo quería ayudarme a no casarme con Jacob, sabía que era lo mejor tanto para el como para mí, pero no quería dejarlo ir, no quería que lo que sea que teníamos desapareciera.

No era una persona muy creyente del amor verdadero ni de encontrar a tu media naranja, pero lo que me hacía sentir Edward, era...Inexplicable.

No nos conocíamos y era seguro que el sexo no podía ser la base de una relación -por mas bueno y explosivo que este fuera-, pero mi yo egoísta quería quedarme con él y su magnífica lengua y mágicos dedos. Así que le dije que no, que se jodia porque yo no creía en el divorcio.

Edward se río mientras me abrazaba, y digamos que me demostró varias veces en la cama lo mucho que él también estaba encontrar del divorció.

 _Aun me pongo cachonda de solo recordar ese día._

Casi al anochecer, Jessica, mi mejor amiga, apareció con la maleta que se supone me llevaría a la luna de miel, me golpeó el hombro por haberla hecho despertar tan temprano para nada, y después me ofreció su departamento para cuando regresara a Seattle.

Edward le dijo que no era necesario.

Admito que me dio miedo aceptar su propuesta de mudarme a California con él, pero lo único que me mantenía en Seattle eran mis padres -los cuales estaban furiosos conmigo-, y mi trabajo como editora en "Al Fawaris", pero ya que podía hacer el trabajo desde casa, no había problema que le mandara las cosas por correo desde California a mi jefe.

Así que acepte, ¿qué tan malo podía ser?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sólo una semana bastó para que me golpeara mentalmente por ser tan ingenuamente precipitada en aceptar.

¡Éramos completamente diferentes! y más de una vez me cuestione si había hecho lo correcto.

A quien engaño, no lo había hecho, casarme con un completo desconocido en las Vegas había sido tal y como se esperaba, un completo desastre.

Si era difícil convivir con alguien a quien conoces de años, ahora imagínense lo que es hacerlo con un desconocido y a ese desconocido agréguenle una pequeña niña de 5 años que es la reencarnación del mismísimo demonio, aunque teniendo a mi suegra Esme como abuela era de esperar que la niña fuera de ese modo.

Porque resulta que esa Vanessa de la que habló su hermano, era la pequeña niña que tuvo con la zorra de su novia de universidad. No entendía como esa perra de Jane Vulturi había sido capaz de dejar a Edward solo con una bebita recién nacida, Edward era un encanto y se notaba el amor que sentía hacia su hija. Hasta me hizo un drama por casarse conmigo sin la aprobación de su hija.

 _Pero bueno._

Edward tenía una vida muy distinta a la mía y nuestros hábitos eran dos polos opuestos.

A mí me gustaba dormir hasta tarde los fines de semana, él se levantaba a las siete de la mañana, el desayunaba algo elaborado, yo prefería una simple taza de café, a mí me gustaba bañarme por la noche, el encontraba desagradable no bañarse por la mañana, a él le parecía absurdo que llevara y recogiera a Vanessa del colegio ya que tenía un chofer que podía hacer eso, yo lo encontraba absolutamente necesario e indispensable pasar esos 25 minutos con ella en el auto, a él le gustaba una buena comida casera, yo prefería la comida enlatada.

Yo era la reina del desastre y la improvisación, él estaba casado con el orden y planificación.

Pero cuando nos acostábamos en la cama y me pegaba a su pecho después de darnos un beso de buenas noches, todas esas cosas que me sacaban de quicio, simplemente se olvidaban.

Así que decidí negociar con él, si él quería que me despertara todas las mañanas a desayunar con él -a pesar de que eran dos horas antes de que Vanessa se despertara-, lo haría con tal de que el fin de semana él no se levantara de la cama hasta después de las 10.

Él quería que me bañara en la mañana, así que más le valía ayudarme en la ducha y contratar una cocinera que se hiciera cargo de la comida y cena.

Dos meses después, nuestras pequeñas discusiones habían disminuido, nunca desaparecerían, eso es imposible, aún seguía enojándose conmigo por dejar ropa tirada a mitad de la habitación, y yo me molestaba con el cuándo se quejaba por la cantidad de azúcar que le ponía a mi café.

Pero en general las cosas iban bastante bien.

Aunque claro, estábamos de maravilla sino contamos con la pequeña clausula imborrable y no negociable en nuestro contrato matrimonial, llamada Vanessa Cullen.

Vanessa o Nessi para los amigos y familiares, -aclarando que yo no entro en ninguna de las dos categorías para ella-, en apariencia era la niña más linda que podía existir, su cabello era de un rubio casi blanco, de esos que tienes que pasar horas en la estética para que te quede decente, su piel era tan blanca como la mía y sus ojos, esos enormes y redondos ojos color esmeralda eran mi perdición, simplemente me hizo querer abrazarla y llenarla de besos...Cosa que no pude, ya que un par de rubias oxigenadas se encontraban junto a ella, además de una enana con complejo de Coco Chanel, mejor conocida como Mary Alice Cullen, mi adorada cuñada.

Desde ese primer día que llegue a la residencia Cullen presentándome como la esposa de Edward, Vanessa me miro mal y se negó a acercarse a mí, y por ende tampoco le hablo mucho a Edward ya que lo había amenazado previamente si me dejaba un minuto asolas con su familia.

Entiendo que la niña estuviera enojada, su papi se fue de viaje con una novia y regreso con una esposa diferente, ¡pero por todos los cielos!, la mocosa ni siquiera me conocía y ya me tachaba de bruja apestosa.

Edward dijo que con el tiempo me aceptaría y le creí, ciegamente le creí, pasaríamos tiempo juntas, nos conoceríamos y nos llevaríamos bien en cuestión de semanas.

Era una persona agradable, o al menos eso me habían dicho.

Después de una noche en casa, jugo de uva sobre mi blusa y pasta en el suelo, supe que esa pequeña cara de ángel era diabólica y me detestaba.

A la niña ni siquiera le apetecía desayunar conmigo, se negaba a comer el desayuno que le preparaba y más de una vez protesto porque no quería que la llevara al colegio, pero como yo no iba a llamar al chofer y ella no iba a perder un día de clases terminaba aceptando, pero con su ceño fruncido durante todo el viaje.

Edward dijo que sólo estaba consentida y bastante mimada, después de todo era la primera nieta mujer de la familia.

Hice de todo para agradarle a Vanessa, y absolutamente nada funciono.

Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que, al ver lo mucho que me detestaba su abuela y tías, así como que la ex de Edward aun siguiera frecuentándola, era razón suficiente para que no me dejara entrar en su vida.

Pero si me había casado con Edward por impulso y dejado a Jacob en el altar, podía superar el desagrado que Vanessa sentía por mí, después de todo, podía vivir perfectamente sabiendo que mis padres me detestaban por no casarme con Jacob.

Los meses siguientes hacia cualquier cosa para que Vanessa accediera a querer estar conmigo, desde llevarla a comer a su restaurante favorito, comprarle cualquier chuchería **(1)** que quisiera, dejarla dormir hasta tarde y usar pijama todo el día si le apetecía. Incluso cuando llego diciembre, la lleve a patinar junto a sus ocho amigas y eso que yo detestaba patinar.

 _Estar en una pista con afiladas cuchillas cerca y con el peligro de que si te caes podrías cortarte los dedos por accidente con la cuchilla de otro patinador que pasara justamente por ahí, no gracias, eso no es nada divertido._

Pero lo bueno fue que no pasó nada de eso y cuando por fin salimos de ese lugar, me sentí completamente feliz, incluso si Vanessa ni siquiera cambio su comportamiento hacia mí ni un poco.

Mi límite llegó en noche buena, me había esforzado tanto buscando el regalo perfecto, no me importó gastar casi 500 dólares, no me importó que toda la tienda me mirara mal por quitarle el jodido juguete a una niña pequeña, pero cuando le entregué la jodida muñeca y ella la desecho como si se tratara de una simple pelota de plástico, me rendí.

Si ella no me quería ni estaba dispuesta a darnos una oportunidad, pues bien, que se quedará con las cucarachas de sus tías y abuela.

Le entregué su regalo a Edward, el cual era un sofisticado reloj Rolex, él me regaló un collar de perlas negras.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Edward llevo a acostar a Vanessa y en lugar de desearle buenas noches como siempre lo hacía -a pesar de que ella nunca me respondía-, esa noche simplemente me quedé en el cuarto esperando a que Edward apareciera.

Él no me dijo nada, tan solo se metió a la cama conmigo y me abrazo, creo que el entendió sin necesidad de palabras que me había cansado de la situación.

Aunque claro que no se quedó en un simple abrazo y disfrutamos de mi segundo regalo de encaje rojo, aunque terminara roto en alguna parte de la habitación, a mí no me importo y muchísimo menos a él.

 _¡El sexo navideño es jodidamente fantástico! y quien lo niegue esta demente o nunca lo ha hecho._

A la mañana siguiente mientras Vanessa abría los regalos, yo estaba tomando chocolate caliente y subiendo fotos a Instagram con mis colmillos de vampiro que santa me había traído por ser una niña buena, a Edward también le trajeron unos, pero a mí se me veían muchísimo mejor.

Puede que intentará disimular, pero sé que se dio cuenta que la cámara de mi celular nunca apunto hacia ella.

Los siguientes días fueron relativamente normales, en lugar de intentar convencerla de que se quedará conmigo la dejaba ir con la enana, cuando Edward llegaba diciendo que Vanessa se quedaría con mi suegra, no protestaba, simplemente la deje estar donde a ella se le daba la gana.

\- ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? -pregunto Edward después del explosivo orgasmo que tuvimos sobre la alfombra del living.

Tal vez si está llevando las cosas al extremo al hecho de ignorar a Vanessa, pero ya no sabía qué hacer, además había pasado cuatro meses intentando ganármela de cualquier forma, sólo quería descansar del estrés que había causado tanto rechazo.

Año nuevo llegó y decidí no ir a la residencia Cullen, no me apetecía pasar otra velada bajo la mirada de buitre de mi suegra y de las otras tres cucarachas.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo con que pasáramos año nuevo sólo los tres, nuestro primer año como familia. Por supuesto que Vanessa protesto y una hora después tenía a mi suegra y su larga letanía sobre mi falta de respeto hacia la familia, empaqué una mochila para Vanessa y la mandé con su abuela.

Edward prometió que la llamaríamos cuando fuera año nuevo, yo no respalde su promesa.

Cuando Edward llamo a Vanessa a las 00:01 del primero de enero, yo me levanté y le dije que le deseara feliz año nuevo de mi parte, Edward por supuesto se molestó conmigo.

-Es una niña Bella, no puedes alejarla de ese modo

-No la estoy alejando, simplemente me cansé, me cansé de ver que me mirara con desprecio y que en cualquier oportunidad que tenía se iba de la casa, sólo quiero estar bien con ella, pero no me deja estarlo y yo…yo…

No me había dado cuenta a que grado el rechazo de Vanessa me había afectado hasta que rompí en llanto, Edward me abrazo y consoló el resto de la noche, no dejaba de balbucear y repetir lo increíblemente inútil que me sentía por todo el odio que Vanessa sentía hacia mí y que temía que nunca me aceptara.

A la mañana siguiente el no menciono palabra alguna, tampoco se separó de mí en ningún momento, creo que era su manera de decirme que me entendía y apoyaba.

Los siguientes días deje de ser la Bella servicial que acudía a cualquier capricho de Vanessa, me concentre en mi misma y en mi relación con Edward.

Me había frustrado tanto que había vuelto a ser la misma Bella que había sido meses antes de toparme con Edward en ese bar y no quería ser ella de nuevo. Así que salí de compras, me inscribí al gimnasio, hice amigas, con las cuales salía a tomar café o a cualquier otro lugar. Mi relación con Edward iba cada vez mejor, el sexo seguía siendo igual de bueno que la primera vez o tal vez incluso mejor, pero saber que ambos odiábamos las películas de superhéroes y amábamos los dramas extensos y complicados, así como mantener una buena conversación con él era mil veces mejor que un orgasmo explosivo…o tal vez lo igualaba.

Pero a pesar de que había vuelto la Bella que tanto me gustaba ser, sabía que tenía una pequeña niña que aún no podía siquiera tomarla de la mano.

La sentía cada vez más alejada y no sabía qué hacer, pero fue ese 13 de enero que las cosas cambiaron por completo.

************* Flashback ***************

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida después de haber enviado el manuscrito corregido a mi jefe James.

Vanessa estaba en el jardín jugando quien sabe que, ya le había dado de comer a pesar de que como era costumbre renegó por cada cosa que estaba en el plato.

Estaba justo en ese momento de relajación, a punto de caer en la inconsciencia cuando el grito de Vanessa hizo que me callera del sofá.

Escuché los rápidos piececitos de Nessi así con sus descontrolados sollozos, llegó hasta el corredor y cuando me vio se giró y subió las escaleras.

 _Esta niña estaba loca si creía que no la iba a seguir._

Llegué hasta el baño en su habitación en donde estaba mojándose su mano en el lavamanos.

-Vanessa…

-Vete! -me grito aun llorando-

-No me voy a ir Vanessa, déjame ver esa mano

Aunque protesto, tome su mano y vi lo que ocasionaba el incontrolable llanto. Tenía una pequeña cortada, no era la gran cosa, pero necesitaba más curación que simplemente limpiársela con agua de la llave.

\- ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? -pregunte tomándola en brazos y llevándola al baño de mi habitación, ahí tenía el botiquín de primeros auxilios-

Vanessa no dijo nada, tan solo se me quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido cuando la deje en el lavamanos y saque del botiquín, agua oxigenada y cinta micropore **(2)** para curar la pequeña cortada, también tenía unos cuantos raspones en las rodillas, pero esos no causaban problemas, las limpiaría y estaría bien.

\- ¿Necesito que me digas que pasó? Esto no sucede solamente por caerte corazón

Vanessa me miro, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra, tome el agua oxigenada y su manita, pero la quito de inmediato.

\- ¿me va a doler?

-Solo un poquito, pero prometo que abra todo el helado que quieras si me dejas ayudarte.

Vanessa dudo, pero me extendió su manita, cuando comencé a limpiarla con el agua oxigenada comenzó a llorar de vuelta y se aferró a mi playera, sentí como se limpiaba las lágrimas con mi playera, así como los mocos de la nariz, pero esas pequeñas cosas no me molestaban en lo absoluto.

Una vez estuvo el pequeño moñito de micropore en su cortada, limpie sus lágrimas, bese su frente y la lleve por helado a la cocina.

\- ¿Dime por favor que te paso princesa? -le pedí llamando su atención mientras dejaba el tazón con helado de fresa frente a ella-

Vanessa tomo una cucharada de helado y se la llevó a su boquita rosada

-Me tropecé y tire la tetera del juego de té, se rompió y cuando quise levantarla me corte

-Cuando ocurra algo así debes de ir conmigo, pudo haber sido más grave que una pequeña cortada muñeca

-Pero... ¿No estás molesta porque tire el juego de té?

\- ¿porque lo estaría?, Lo único importante es que estés bien y que nunca jamás en la vida vuelvas a tocar algo roto, eres muy pequeña para hacerlo. Estoy aquí para ti, para todo lo que necesites.

Vanessa asintió y siguió comiendo su helado hasta terminarlo, una vez satisfecha de helado se puso de pie, pensé que se iría a su habitación o al jardín, pero en su lugar tiró de mi mano

\- ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

Acepté poniéndome de pie y saliendo al jardín, recogí los pedazos rotos de la tetera y después de tirarlos a la basura, me senté junto a ella en su pequeña mesita, tomó la condenada muñeca que le regalé en Navidad y se la puso en el regazo

-Esta es mi bebé Matilde -apunto otra muñeca junto a mí- esa puede ser tuya, se llama Luna... ¿Quieres un poco de té?

**************** Fin flashback ******************

Y así de sencillo fue como nuestra relación comenzó a mejorar. No digo que de un día a otro comenzó a amarme y querer estar las 24 horas del día conmigo, eso no estaba ni cerca de pasar y tal vez nunca ocurriría, pero al menos ella me quería en su familia y para mí era suficiente.

Una vez que comenzó a tomar más confianza, me di cuenta que la niña se parecía a mi más de lo que podía creer y que estaba tan cegada que no me había dado cuenta de los muchos hábitos que Ness había adquirido de mí. Si hasta me reclamo por haberla ignorado después de navidad.

 _Jodida niña._

Edward sólo me decía _"te lo dije"_ y a pesar de que quería golpearlo cuando me lo decía, sólo bastaba que Ness me llamará para olvidarme de él.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mi vida había cambiado por completo en los últimos seis meses, desde los 15 años creía que estaba atrapada en una relación que yo no quería, en donde no tenía escapatoria, creí que pasaría el resto de mi vida arrepintiéndome por ser una cobarde que no se atrevía a desafiar a sus padres. Me resigné a vivir la vida que creí, que el futuro había preparado para mí.

Casarme con un completo extraño había sido la peor estupidez que había hecho en toda mi vida, pero ya que la mayor parte de mi vida había hecho lo que se suponía era correcto y no era feliz con eso, hacer estupideces era mi mejor opción para ser feliz.

Tendría problemas con Edward, infinidad de problemas, aun nos quedaban otros seis meses por delante para superar nuestro primer año como marido y mujer, y si todo salía bien tendríamos una vida para estar juntos, pero tenía fe en que, pasara lo que pasara lo superaríamos. No estábamos cegados por la lujuria, él no es perfecto y él tampoco me ve de ese modo, sé que no lo amo y él tampoco me ama, pero a ambos nos encanta estar juntos y eso es suficiente por ahora.

Fuimos dos desconocidos que nos ayudamos mutuamente, yo escapando de una boda que detestaba, el de una novia que se había auto comprometido y la cual siempre estaría en la familia.

Sería una vida jodidamente difícil y me daba miedo vivirla si pensaba mucho en ella, pero tenía a Edward, aunque también estaba cagado de miedo. Pensé en el divorcio más veces de las que aceptare y aunque Edward nunca me lo dirá sé que él también lo pensó, pero tal vez esa pequeña clausula la cual amamos con locura, nos impedía pensar demasiado ese tema.

Y tal vez, en dos minutos más, haya otra cláusula que me haga revalidar que casarme en Las Vegas fue la mejor locura que pude haber hecho en mi vida.

 **(1)** Producto comestible, normalmente pequeño, dulce y ligero, que se suele picar a cualquier hora por su sabor agradable y no por su alimento; en especial, los dulces que habitualmente toman los niños.

 **(2)** Cinta adhesiva de papel, respaldo de rayón no tejido, microporoso, libre de látex e hipoalergénica. Ideal para fijación de apósitos que requieran cambios frecuentes. Para personas con piel frágil y sensible

Ahora si esto se termina aquí, originalmente iba a ser un OS, pero creo que era necesario este segundo capítulo.

Les agradezco el buen recibimiento que tuvo este primer fic, realmente esperaba tomatazos pero milagrosamente no ocurrió jajaja.

Gracias por leerme y hasta la próxima.


End file.
